I don't believe in ghosts
by LaLaLaLa4
Summary: Young Tracy Fenton  daughter of Danny and Sam  does not believe in ghosts... boy is she in for a surprise.
1. There's no such thing

**Before anyone says ANYTHING yes this is a fanfiction on a series that ended years ago, bite me. The reason I am making this now as appose to a couple years ago when it was still running was because, 1 I didn't know this site existed back then and I was too young anyway, 2 because I was watching the filth they have on nickelodeon nowadays and started reminiscing about the amazing masterpiece that is Danny Phantom, and 3 because I freaking felt like it. Enjoy! **

**3**

"Kids get down here! It's the first day of school!" Samantha yelled upstairs to the second floor of the house. "You don't want to be late!" She said before continuing on the pancakes she was making. Thumping down came two adolescents. One was a thin girl –about 14 years old- who looked just like her mother with her father's crystal blue eyes. She wore a cut off black tee-shirt, black skinny jeans, hair pulled back into a tight pony tail, and dark red lipstick. "Honey you look nice today Tracy!" Her mom said smiling.

"Gee, thanks Mom." She said with little enthusiasm. Sam then turned her attention to her son.

"You look nice too Donnie!" Donnie was about 12 and a spitting image of his father with his mother's violet eyes. He was wearing a navy tee-shirt with baggy jeans and a light grey hoodie.

"Thanks Mom!" Donnie said cheerfully, it made Tracy sick. As everyone sat down for breakfast their father Danny came down and sat next to them.

"Hey everyone! Ready for school?" Their father said. Both kids groaned. Danny and Sam laughed at their misery. "Hey kids," Danny said while munching on a pancake. "Your mother and I are going out Saturday so you're going to have to stay at your grandparent's house."

"Why? I'm old enough to stay at home alone!" Tracy said bitterly.

"Yes, but your brother isn't, and not that we don't trust you alone at home but… yeah, we don't." Danny said rather bluntly. Tracy snorted.

"This sucks." Tracy said in her usual sarcastic tone.

"Why? Don't you like staying at Grandpa and Grandma's house?" Donnie asked.

"I do like staying there, it's just every time we go there they always give us a tour of their lab." Tracy poked at her food. "I don't even get why they made that lab…" She mumbled.

"You know why they made the lab." Her father responded. "It's to capture ghosts."

"No seriously, why do they have a lab in their basement?" Tracy said even more sarcastic than usual.

"I just told you." Danny said confused. "Why don't you believe me or something?"

"Actually Dad, no I don't believe you." Tracy said matter-of-factly. "There are no such things as ghosts." Her dad choked on a bite of his pancake while her mom did a spit take.

"W-What?" Her mom said in disbelief.

"What do you mean you don't believe in ghosts?" Her dad said shocked. Tracy just shrugged.

"I don't believe in ghosts." She repeated. The room was silent while everyone finished eating.

"Well, look at the time! You guys better get going!" Their mother said. The two grabbed their book bags and walked out the front door. Their parents watched them go standing in the door way. Danny with his arms wrapped around Sam's waist.

"There they go, off to another year in school." Danny said resting his chin on Sam's shoulder. They kissed each other sweetly like a husbands and wives do. Sam looked in Danny's eyes questioningly.

"When are you going to tell her?" Sam asked. Danny took a long sigh.

"When she's ready." Danny said.

"When do you think she'll be ready?" Sam asked. Danny looked at her deep in thought then turned away towards the outside.

"I don't know…" He mumbled. "I don't know."

**3**

**So… what did you think? Good Idea for a story? Yes? No? Maybe? Keep in mind this is my first fanfiction!**


	2. Get a grip

**BEHOLD! The second chapter! This is where things start getting weird for little Tracey. How weird? You'll just have to find out! I also put some interesting twists in it! See in this ****episode of Dragon Ball Z-I MEAN- ****chapter of "I don't believe in ghosts". **

**DISCLAIMER: I know I didn't do this for the last chapter but that was because I forgot and for the fact that I thought it was painfully obvious that I didn't own Danny Phantom… so yeah… but if I did I would so be wiping my butt with hundreds.**

**XD**

Tracy walked into school. They had all been given a sheet of paper telling them their schedule and their locker number. After a few minutes of searching she finally found her locker. Deep in thought she took her books out of her book bag and separated the ones she needed and the ones she didn't. _Ugh, another hideous school year. _She thought to herself as took out her notebook. _I wonder why dad was so shocked when I told him I didn't believe in ghosts? _She thought as she put her book bag away. _Surely he knows I'm too old for that-_ her thoughts were interrupted by her books falling out of her arms. It felt strange because she didn't feel the books slip out and no one pushed them out. She didn't anticipate it at all. It was like they just fell right through her hands…

"Need some help?" Tracy heard as she bent over to pick them up. Looking up she saw a smile on the face of Dane Baxter; one of her best friends.

"Yeah, thanks." Tracy smiled. Dane looked a lot like his father Dash, in the face at least. He had brown eyes and had a much slimmer body compared to Dash's Jock build. Dane was also a lot smarter than Dash too, and was never a jerk. In fact, personality wise he wasn't anything like Dash. His parents never really took care of him; he was basically raised by his nanny. Which if you think about it, it's actually a good thing since he never picked up on his parents' snobby nature.

"So what's new?" Dane asked helping her pick up her books.

"Nothing, except I need to go over to my crazy ghost obsessed grandparents' house." She said.

"Ah… I see…" Dane nodded.

"Have you seen Sharon-"

"Hey guys!" _Speak of the devil. _Tracy thought to herself as her other best friend Sharon Foley walked up to them. "What's going on?" Sharon was kind of like Tracy's gal pal. She had dark skin and dark hair with green eyes.

"Nothing, hey where's your first class?" Tracy asked.

"I have History, Mr. Glover." Dane said with slight dislike.

"Me too." Tracy smiled; happy she had one of her friends in her class.

"Ugh! Great, English with Ms. Johnson. I have to spend my first period with nobody I know." Sharon complained. "Oh crap look at the time, we need to get going!" Sharon said bolting away. History was ok. Dane and Tracy sat next to each other. They tried whispering to each other but the teacher kept catching them. They ended up resorting to Dane smiling at her occasionally then Tracy blushing. As she was taking notes however she could've sworn that her pencil fell through her hand. Just like her books had earlier.

Later that day everyone decided to go over to Sharon's house to study.

"Do we really need to go over to your house Sharon? Your parents hate me." Dane said.

"My parents don't hate you." Sharon said.

"Yeah they do, and I think Tracy's parent's hate me even more." Dane stared at the ground. It wasn't that their parents hated Dane; they just felt a little… uncomfortable around him. They see his face remember all the crap his dad had given them. They realize that they aren't the same person but it still makes things weird.

"You know our parents don't hate you… they just feel mildly unpleasant around you." Tracy playfully elbowed him in the gut.

"Gee thanks that makes me feel so much better." Dane said in a fake sarcastic sort of way. Once inside everyone started studying. Just then Sharon's dad Tucker walked in home from work.

"Hi sweetie! Hi Tracy!" Tucker said while hanging up his coat.

"Hi Dad!"

"Hi Mr. Foley!" Tucker looked at the young blond man.

"Hello… Dane." He said awkwardly.

"Hey Mr. Foley." Dane said in a monotone. Mr. Foley left the room before it became anymore awkward. The three teens went back to studying. Then something freaky happened. Pages of books and her pencil went right through her hand! And she was certain she wasn't just seeing things this time. She gasped and caught the attention of her friends.

"What's wrong?" Dane asked. For a second she wanted to tell them but she was certain that they wouldn't believe her.

"Nothing… it's just nothing." She said. Her friends shrugged and continued with their studying. She tried to study but she found herself struggling to pick up her pencil. Tracy couldn't take it anymore she had to tell someone.

"Come with me." She said as she got up and grabbed both her friends by the wrists.

"What's going on Tracy?" Sharon asked.

"Yeah what's up?" Dane asked worried.

"Listen guys something weird has been happening to me lately…" Tracey said. "You see… this morning when I was carrying my books I didn't really drop them, and no one pushed them out of my hands and I don't think you're going to believe me I mean it is really farfetched but…" Tracy started to ramble. "but I think they went through my hands, see crazy I know? But…" Her friends' eyes widened. "I know what I felt and the same thing happened to me in class with my pencil…" As she rambled her friends' eyes grew wider with every second. "and the same kind of thing was happening when I tried to turn the pages of my book.." _Wow when did all of a sudden did my friends get so tall?_ Tracy suddenly thought "I know it's hard to believe but-"

"Tracey…" Dane murmured, stunned.

"You guys just got to believe me, I-" Tracy didn't hear him.

"Tracy you going through the floor!" Sharon yelled. Tracy looked down to see that to her waist down was sunk into the floor.

"Pull me up! Pull me up!" She screamed. Her friends pulled her by each arm out of the floor.

"How are you able to do that Tracy?" Dane asked.

"I don't know, I can't control it, it just happens randomly." She said taking a seat at the table. "What's happening to me?" She said trying to hit her head against the table only to go through it and bump the back of her head bringing it up. "Ow…"

"This is so strange, the way you're going through objects…" Sharon said. "It's almost like a ghost."

"Don't tell me you believe in that stuff?" Tracy asked feeling a bit of déjà vu from that morning. Sharon shrugged.

"When are you going to tell your parents?" Dane asked.

"I don't know," Tracy said honestly. "I know I should, but what if they think I'm a freak or something?" She asked.

"They won't think you're a freak Tracy, they aren't that kind of parents. They are good parents." Dane sighed. "I would kill to have parents like them." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear. The room went silent for a few minutes.

"I think we've all studied enough for today." Sharon said. Everyone else nodded. After everyone went home. _How am I going to tell my parents?_ Tracy thought as she went to bed that night.

**(\/)**

**(0.0)**

**('')('')**

**I hate it when people make fanfictions of their character's kids and end up making them exact clones of the original. COME ON PEOPLE! They are completely different characters, MIX IT UP A BIT. Oh and btw... do you like the bunny? Yeah... I thought you would...**


	3. Rumors

**First of all I want to say thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! Thank you! THANK. YOU. For being awesome. When I first uploaded these I thought that no one was going to read them. That I was just wasting my time making a crappy story. Then to my surprise I got a couple reviews, about 5 in fact. Then I was so nervous to see what people had to say. I almost didn't look because I was too afraid of people saying it was horrible. I don't think I would've even attempted to continue this thing had someone gone on and said it sucked, I probably would've taken it down in a second. Then to my astonishment people only had good things to say! I couldn't believe it, mostly because no one ever said anything like it before. You people have no idea how good those five reviews made me feel. And I know I'm probably sounding like a giant sappy loser making a big deal out of a couple reviews on an anonymous website but, thanx you're the best.**

**( :**

It had a couple days since Tracy learned about her powers and she was actually starting to be able to control them. She actually was able to walk through walls.

Dane pulled Tracey to the side under the staircase between classes so they could talk without other people hearing.

"What's going on? How are your powers?" He asked with much concern.

"Better, I have a little more control. I can walk through walls now. I'm still dropping things though-" Tracy informed him.

"Um… Tracy?"

"Yeah?"

"You're um… going through the floor." Dane pointed.

"Oh crap!" Tracy looked down and realized. "Quick pull me up! Pull me up!" She shouted. Dane quickly pulled her up by her waist with Tracy's arm around his neck. Tracey felt a little jolt of electricity as he did this. After being pulled up Dane still held her like that for what seemed like an hour, his hands around her waist with her hands against his chest. Tracy and Dane stood there looking into each other, only to have the spell broken by the bell ringing.

"We're going to be late for class!" Tracy said blushing heavily. Dane simply nodded with an equally heavy blush.

* * *

Tracy occasionally thought about the brief encounter with Dane under the staircase throughout the day, each time with a big smile. Later that day Tracy had gym with Sharon. She didn't have a lot of classes with Sharon that year so she enjoyed them while they lasted. The gym teacher had them running laps around the gymnasium. Their teacher was an older buch woman. Everyone clutched their ears as she blew on her accursed whistle.

"Pick up the pace!" The teacher yelled.

"So what's going on with you?" Sharon asked.

"Nothing much, just learning how to control my powers." Tracy said.

"Oh well that's good." Sharon looked at her like she was leaving something out.

"What?" Tracy asked.

"You didn't tell your parents did you?" Sharon said to her like she was a parent scolding a little kid.

"Don't worry about it I'll tell them eventually…" Tracy convinced her.

"Ok, well whatever." Her friend said. "Hey what class do you have next?"

"I have English next why?" Tracy asked.

"I was just wondering." She said honestly. "Do you have it with anyone you know?" Sharon asked

"Just Dane." Tracy said.

"Oh great!" Sharon said. Tracy cocked her eyebrow at her friend. "I'm stuck in classes with nobody I know and you get to make-out in your classes with Dane." Sharon complained. Tracy's mouth hung open in shock.

"I'm not making out with Dane! What would make you say something like that?" Tracy yelled, her cheeks red with embracement. Sharon looked around to make sure no one was listening in to them.

"Look Tracy…" She whispered. "I'm going to be straight with you alright?" Tracey looked at her confused. "Earlier today, a couple people told me that they saw you and Dane making-out under the staircase." Tracy's cheeks got even redder than she thought was possible.

"What! That's terrible!' Tracy gasped.

"I know! Why didn't you tell me!" Sharon slapped her on the arm.

"Sharon that didn't happen!" Tracy yelled.

"What? It didn't?" It made Tracey a little concerned that Sharon would believe that vicious lie.

"No! Of course not!" Tracy said. "We were just talking!" Sharon looked at her like she didn't believe her a little. "I'm telling the truth!" Tracey said to her. _How could this have happened?_ She thought to herself. When she thought about it and realized that maybe it was possible. That maybe someone saw her with Dane's hands around her waist and thought they were more than "just talking".

"This sucks." Tracy pouted.

"Come on dude, it's not that bad." Sharon tried comforting her. "I mean, think about it. Most people thought you were dating anyways, so to them it shouldn't be a big deal."

"That doesn't make me feel better." Tracy said curtly. While in their conversation they didn't realize that they had slowed down to a fast walk.

"Faster you two!" The gym teacher yelled.

"Uh… I hate this… both this rumor and this nasty gym teacher…" Tracy muttered.

Dane took his seat in his Science class. He didn't sit in the front of the class and didn't sit in the back of the class but somewhere in the middle. He couldn't stop thinking about Tracy. _Is that wrong?_ He thought to himself. _No of course not! I'm her friend… aren't I?_ He defended himself.

"Sup Dane!" A kid sat next to him. He was rather scrawny with a thin face and short black hair.

"Hey Mikey." Dane said to him. Dane didn't know Mikey very well; he sometimes talked to him in Science class. He was sort of like a friend.

"Hey man high five!" Mikey said with his hand in the air. Dane looked at with a confused smile but gave him a high five anyway.

"What was that for?" Dane asked. Mikey gave him a weird smile then nudged him.

"You know why!" Mikey said with his strange smile growing wider.

"Know what?" Dane said even more confused.

"You know…" Mikey said Dane still didn't get what he was talking about. "…about Tracy." The mention of Tracy got Dane's attention.

"What about Tracey?" Dane asked half angry, half worried.

"Come on dude, you've got to know!" Mikey said, it appeared that both of them were confused. Dane just stared at him blankly.

"Alright man cut the crap, everyone knows about you and Tracy getting it on under the staircase this morning." Mikey said nonchalantly.

"What!" Dane exclaimed with eyebrows raised. "No we weren't!" Mikey shrugged.

"That's what everyone is saying man." Mikey said. Dane did a facepalm. _This is terrible._ He thought to himself. _How could people think this was true? _He thought to himself. Why would people think this was true? He _wished_ it was true. Or did he? He himself didn't know anymore.

Gym was finally over. But it had been out of the oven and into the frying pan for Tracy, for next period she would have to face Dane. She noticed him as soon as she walked in the classroom. Tracy tried to act as normal as possible and took a seat next to him.

"Hi Dane." She said hoping she wasn't blushing.

"…Hey Tracy." Dane said not looking at her. He was too embarrassed.

"Dane it's ok, you can look at me." She hated seeing his brown eyes looking away from her. He slowly lifted his head and gingerly looked at her.

"You heard?" He said.

"Who hasn't heard?" Tracy said angrily.

"This is bad." He said ominously. Before Tracey could respond a group of guys walked by them.

"Hey, if it isn't the two make out nerds!" A guy said.

"Hey man maybe we should turn around and give them their privacy!" Another teased. Tracey stood out of her chair.

"Yeah? How about after you turn around I'll kick your-"

"Tracy!" Dane yelled censoring her.

"What!" Tracy yelled angry at him now for stopping her. Dane motioned to the ground. Tracy looked down and realized that her feet were sinking into the floor. She was able to get herself out.

"Alright class, take your seats!" The teacher walked in, ending the argument. "Turn to page 27…" As the rambled on, Tracy stared at the guys who made fun of her and Dane. She kept imagining beating the crap out of them. Had she stared at them any harder she would have burned a whole in their heads.

The rest of school went like the way it did, only with the addition of people making fun of Tracey and Dane. Tracey never did tell her parents, neither of her powers nor of the rumors at school. Tracy was in her room doing her homework when she heard noises coming from the attic.

The attic was a dusty old storage room that people rarely entered. Tracy walked up the uncomfortably narrow wooden stairs, the floors creaking with every step. Everything in it was covered in cob webs and coated in a thick layer of dust. Once up the stairs she quickly found the noise making culprit; her brother.

"Donnie what are you doing up here? I'm trying to do my homework and you're making a bunch of noise!" Tracy complained, after her day at school she didn't want to deal with her brother's crap.

"I saw this show on TV, these people went through some old junk in their attic and found an old antiquey thing worth a fortune." Donnie said with an immature innocence that only a boy his age could produce. Tracy rolled her eyes. There was stuff thrown about, evidence of his rummaging. He was looking through an old box of photos. _Like there's going to be something valuable in there._ Tracy thought to herself. She was about to walk away when she heard her brother say something.

"Hey what's this?" Her brother said holding up a photo. "Who's this guy?" He said curiously.

"Let me see that." His sister grabbed it from him. There were two people in the photo. One was a young woman, only a few years older than Tracy. Tracy recognized her immediately; it was her mother. The other person was a young man about her age; but it was not her father. He had white hair that seemed to radiate in the photo –which was strange since he was so young- and bright green eyes. He was standing behind her hugging her romantically with his hands around her waist and nuzzling his face in her neck. They both were smiling and looked deliriously happy. It gave Tracy an uneasy feeling.

This did not make any sense for Tracy had heard the story a million times about how her parents got together. That used to be just childhood friends but then realized they loved each other when they were no older than Tracy is now, but the lovers in the photo had to be at least 18 or 19. Tracy didn't like it, seeing her mom like that with another man.

"It's probably nothing." She thought aloud trying to reassure herself and her brother. She threw the photo back into the old box. _It's probably nothing._


End file.
